Agreement
by Grace-san
Summary: And there is was decided. No more words or thoughts, it was simply clear. A silent agreement." A short YuuAki Slash. Warning: shounen ai. T for cursing and adult concepts.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: BoyxBoy (YuuAki), Crack/Slash Couples, and Mature Concepts. Don't like anything, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Tesuto to Shoukanjuu. If I did, things would be very different. And probably not as funny…my humor lacks. -.-"

* * *

Secrets. Everyone has one or two. Some people have small innocent secrets, other have large dark secrets.

And Akihisa Yoshii had a secret. A deep, dirty secret. A secret he only shared with one other person in the world; Sakamoto Yuuji.

Of course, Yoshii had never expected things to go so far. It was only a crush. You know, a childhood crush that would disperse as uncontrollable hormones faded away. But for some reason these desires, these needs, never quite disappeared.

Maybe something was wrong with his brain. Maybe that's why he was so stupid. But no matter the reason, Akihisa Yoshii never stopped lusting after Sakamoto Yuuji.

Yoshii remembered exactly how it happened, how it really started. The whole story was really quite strange, and direct. A silent agreement that never was put into words.

It was as simple as a day at school. Everything was normal and fine. Himeji had been cheerful and carefree, Minami was abusive and embarrassed, Mutsuri had peeked up skirts and taken pictures to prove it, Kubo had stalked Yoshii a little, Yuuji had relaxed at this box, and Yoshii had simply stared out the window, his thoughts moving a mile a minute.

Yep, all was as usual. Until, school ended.

Yoshii chatted with Himeji and Minami getting hit and scolded a few times, but also earning a few smiles.

"Bye, Aki!"

"Goodbye, Yoshii-kun."

"See ya!" Yoshii called after the two girls as the closed the cheap sliding door, bags in their hands, heading for home. They would walk together, as the girls often did simply because they lived so near each other. But Yoshii walked alone, which he really didn't mind; even if it was a ways away from the school, it was what worked for him.

So, as no one was waiting up for him, Yoshii took his time on the empty classroom, slowly putting his books into his bag. He yawned as the yellow light of the sun peered through the windows, making him warm.

"I should probably get more sleep…" Yoshii muttered to himself, recalling a rather dangerous memory of him waking up in the middle of the night after a very…graphic dream involving himself and, yeah, you guessed it, Sakamoto Yuuji.

After that, Yoshii had spent most the night, willing his little "issue" away to no avail. Then he spent the rest of the night relieving himself in the bathroom; grunt and groans echoing softly off the tile walls.

"Hahaha. No time to think about that!" Yoshii shook his head, desperately hoping the thoughts would fade.

"Akihisa, will you shut up?" A disgruntled voice caused him to jump and attempt recount everything he had said aloud. "You sound crazy, idiot."

Yoshii hissed the never welcome pet name, "Shut up, Yuuji! Like I need to hear it from you," he retorted as harshly as he could. Which, if he was being honest with himself, wasn't very. But could he really help it anyway? He _was _just imagining doing the nasty with him; that was pretty distracted by its self.

Yuuji chuckled, breaking off Yoshii's thoughts, "Yeah, yeah." Sitting up from behind his box he looked at Yoshii, eyes half lidded and mouth opened slightly. Sexy was the first word that popped into Yoshii's head, which really wasn't helping his whole "don't think about it" thing.

"What, you want something?" Yuuji asked plainly, causing Yoshii to realize he was staring. Oops.

"Nah," Yoshii said, his own cool-headedness taking him by surprise. The sun rays must have made him complacent and tired.

Yoshii turned back to his plain blue school bag, where a notebook lay forgotten on the floor. He heard some shuffling behind him, but didn't bother to check. He simply dropped in the worn black notebook and flipped the lid of his bag over the opening, quickly snapping the latches shut with quick fingers.

It was about right then when his whole day, hell, his whole world changed.

Because just as Yoshii went to pick up the bag, a very hot breath ghosted on the back of his neck. Amber eyes shot open wide and a little shiver ran through Yoshii's body. "Really? Cause I think you want something. I think you want it bad."

Suggestive words ran through his mind as that too hot breath hit his neck evenly and ever so softly.

Yoshii didn't respond, he only blushed, his cheeks flushing a little deeper than usual.

"Hm, Akihisa? Don't you want something?" Yuuji's voice got closer to Yoshii's ear, the subtle breaths washing away all his thoughts when they hit against his ear, while the husky voice behind it took his imagination to places it should not go.

So he remained silent, unable to speak or do anything really.

Another soft chuckle came from Yuuji, but this time, right against his ear.

Oh God, was Yoshii loving it and hating it to his very core.

"Well, Akihisa?" A strong arm came around his front and gently took hold of his chin, "You want something?"

He let his head be turned slightly to meet Yuuji's stare. And there it was decided. No more words or thoughts, it was simply clear. A silent agreement.

Yuuji kissed him. Softly and cleanly. A new kind of warmth touching both of their hearts.

Yoshii broke the short lived kiss, turning his body around to face Yuuji in one swift movement.

Yuuji let it happen, for the single moment it did, before bearing down on Akihisa. Back straightening and body moving upward as he got higher on his knees.

Yoshii bowed backward as an arm reached around his back, holding him firmly to the red head's body.

He suddenly felt a nip at his bottom lip and an urgent tongue pressing against his closed lips.

Yoshii complied, opening his mouth for Yuuji's hurried and wanting tongue. It was at the point when Yuuji's tongue invaded his mouth, running over teeth and drawing twisted shapes on the roof of Akihisa's mouth, that Yoshii decided he would never be able to think straight again.

All thought and reason fled him as muffled moans escaped his throat, running into Yuuji's mouth. And with every moan Yoshii made, Yuuji held on a little tighter and bore down a little harder, thoroughly bruising his lips and leaving him with no air.

This time, Yuuji broke the kiss, staring down at Yoshii. His eyes half lidded again, but this time glazed over with what looked like lust.

Yuuji hovered over Yoshii, more hot breaths hitting his face. Neither said a word, Yuuji simply kept a strong arm around Akihisa, while Akihisa slowly reached his arms up to work around Yuuji's neck.

"Damn it, Akihisa. Stop looking at me like that!" Yuuji broke the silence first, but made no move to release Yoshii.

And now, Yoshii was confused. What the hell did that mean?

"And, course you don't even know you're doing it." Sakamoto mumbled.

"Whadda' ya mean?" Yoshii questioned, hoping to decode the answers from Yuuji's face but only finding lust and a little annoyance.

"The whole 'heavy breathing, flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, bruised lips, long repressed lust, really fuckable look.'" Yuuji stared down intently; warm amber brown eyes met oddly red ones. "It kind of pisses me off."

And with that, it all began.

* * *

Please review! I have cookies!

I might make a sequel, if I'm bored enough of if someone asks me to.

Also, I swear, I did not mean to make this. I just liked the show and was enjoying it. But then, they put one too many yaoi related jokes and well…how could I help it?! Honestly, what's a yaoi fan to do when they put such things right in their face?


	2. Chapter 2

Heh heh. And here I thought I would be alone in this fandom! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! You're awesome!

This chapter is another T. I wanted to make a smut, but I liked who the ending sounded so there will be a chapter three of almost completely mindless yaoi smut!

* * *

The last people filed out of the classroom, leaving the room empty except for two students.

The sun once again filtered through the windows, warming the air after the months of rain and cold, it made the class energetic and excited. And all in all, impossible to control.

Yuuji was as indifferent as always even as the warm sun finally met his skin.

Now, Yuuji liked to believe that he was not excited simply because he was getting older. But, a part of him, deeply hidden and buried knew exactly why the sun no longer excited him so easily.

Yoshii.

The idiot was like the sun itself. Bright, shining, and always there. People gravitated to him in ways Yuuji would never understand. (Or maybe he just couldn't see because he was being pulled in the closest. But, he tried not the dwell on that.) So, part of him knew he could live with clouds his entire life if he had his own sun with him.

And the other part of him denied it with every breath.

But, regardless, here they sat; alone in the old, falling apart classroom once again.

Yoshii sat with his back against the wall, a book lying over his knees from which he read. Or, at least, _probably_ read; seeing as Yoshii had a knack for acting…and a knack for day dreaming.

Mean while, Yuuji simply reclined back on his elbows, keeping a nonchalant eye on the brunette through a half lidded gaze.

Yuuji let out a sigh, relaxing slightly now that they were really alone.

Yuuji had done fairly well today. Referring, of course, to his burning jealous for anything that came within two meters of Akihisa.

It was indeed a little known fact that Yuuji was a jealous person. When he claimed something it was _his_. No touching, no looking, and definitely no talking.

But, no matter how many times Yuuji attempted to divert the attention of potential suitors, they never stopped coming for the adorable idiot.

Couldn't he just stop being so goddamn…cute? Or at least stop swaying his hips ever so slightly when he walked.

It made people stare at that fine, tight ass. But that was Yuuji's ass. And to hell with him if he would admit it pissed him off.

You see, Akihisa thought it was "cute" and would purposefully flirt so Yuuji would be "more passionate."

Yeah, "passionate" my ass.

Like they weren't having enough sex all ready.

Nevertheless, no one really seemed to notice. The others were all too hard-headed or naïve to note the subtle differences. Whether it was the gentle touches, secret looks, or the red marks splayed on Yoshii's neck (and _various_ other places), the world seemed to be oblivious.

So very seldom things changed in life outside of their relationship. They laughed, they joked, they fought, they remained the same as always. Except, now they loved too.

Yuuji mused over their relationship, his mind providing plenty of thoughts to keep him occupied.

As seconds ticked by, noise that had been swelling outside the school was slowly decreasing, making the school feel deserted.

Yet, neither moved, they simply enjoyed the others presence in the soft silence only interrupted by the tick of the clock and whenever Yoshii turned a page.

After several minutes, a yawn echoed through the room, bringing Sakamoto's eyes to the boy a few feet beside him.

"You tired?" Yuuji asked, watching Akihisa arch his chest forward to stretch his back. Watching very, very closely.

"A lil' bit." Yoshii yawned again, "You should go home anyway."

"Nah, house's empty today." You see, this was their code. Their unwritten and unspoken code in which they knew exactly what the words meant and precisely what to say next. Even the idiot Yoshii understood that.

"Want to come over to mine?" Yoshii asked, tossing the book back into his bag but keeping up with the unacknowledged script.

Yuuji shrugged, part of him wondering why they kept to the script while alone. Perhaps they couldn't voice it any other way?

Yoshii didn't seem to notice the other boy's musings as he pushed himself off the floor, knees cracking lightly as he stood.

He reached down for his bag, not noticing the taller boy stand up as well.

Smack!

"Yuuji! You pervert!"

"Shouldn't have bent over like that."

"You didn't have to slap my ass." Yoshii mumbled disdainfully.

Yuuji turned to Yoshii, his head turned down slightly to met his eyes, "You'd thing that, wouldn't you?"

A smirk played on his lips, a glint shone in his eyes. And is absolutely _sexy_.

Hm, what a dilemma; Yoshii wanted to be mean to him, but he was rather weak in the knees at the moment and was fairly sure the only reason he was still standing was his fragile pride.

"Damn it, you win."

"Always do." A strong leg came in between his own, causing him to spread his legs unconsciously to accommodate the red head.

Yuuji placed a hand on the base of Akihisa's spine, bring him closer with a quick pull, erasing the small space separating them.

Yuuji leaned downward, letting the delicious agony ripple through his body as he slowly came closer to Akihisa's face; pausing while only centimeters separated them, reading and embracing the undeniable want in the boy's eyes.

Yuuji easily admired the red tint coloring Yoshii's cheeks and his soft lips parted slightly, just begging to be ravished.

Then, Akihisa pulled the last straw. When red eyes met light brown ones, he whispered in hot, hot breath.

"Yuuji."

To that, Yuuji crashed his lips upon Yoshii's, fighting the urge to crush the small creature in his arms as he easily slipped his tongue into Akihisa's mouth, dying to taste the addictive flavor that only Akihisa possessed.

It was a sweet taste. It tasted like fresh air and warmth. But, above all, it tasted like Yoshii, and he wanted more. So much more.

Yoshii tilted his head to the side, allowing more access for Yuuji as he wrapped lithe arms around Yuuji's neck.

Tongues met and danced, sliding against each other, exploring the taste and feeling of the other. Quite groans escaped from both guys, each muffled by the other's mouth.

It was messy and slightly clumsy, but so hot and so perfect. It was heaven.

Yuuji opened his eyes slightly to look at his lover. His cheeks were flushed a scarlet and hair mused slightly. His tan skin was smooth and clean. And his eyes, his eyes stared right back. Passion lay in them, bright and burning as it bore into Yuuji.

Ha! See if any of those other jackasses that wanted Yoshii ever got _that_ look from him!

But suddenly, Yuuji felt a hand let go of his neck while the other remained. He felt Yoshii start to slow, attempting to close the kiss.

"No way. Not yet." Yuuji thought using his other hand not holding Akihisa's body to his and grabbed the hand before it could manage to push against his chest.

He jerked it back to his side, gripping Yoshii's wrist tightly.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it worked for a moment. But after one blissful moment, teeth sank into his tongue. Hard.

"Ow!" Yuuji ripped his head back, sending a glare at Yoshii. But the glare was short lived as his eyes rested upon Yoshii. Why? Perhaps his flushed cheeks or bruised lips. Or maybe the way his eyes were half lidded and slightly glazed over. It could have even been that fact that Akihisa's breath came out short and quick.

Point is this was all going straight Yuuji's groin and staying mad at the idiot was getting increasingly hard to do.

But, Yuuji was proud to see he wasn't the only one with a little problem.

"You know, that's called rape," Yoshii broke the tense silence that permeated in the room.

"What?"

"Admit it! You would have done it! Right here no matter what I said!" Yoshii waited for a response, his body finally settling.

Yuuji pondered this for a moment. Well, he couldn't say that Akihisa was really wrong…he shrugged.

Yoshii stared at Sakamoto for a moment, perhaps waiting for more or perhaps to let it sink in.

"But, in my defense, you can't rape the willing."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

I'm contemplating having a story lead up to smut scenes, but might just put in some dialogue beforehand. Let me know in your review!

Sorry, this chapter kind feels like…crap. Sorry.


End file.
